Aburrimiento
by Nanashi-Okita
Summary: En un día perfectamente aburrido hay que tener cuidado con las acciones tomadas contra el...sobre todo si estás cerca de Yachiru


Era un día perfectamente normal: el cielo era azul completamente, sin una nube u otro matiz de azul en él; el sol brillaba uniformemente; las calles del Seiretei estaban perfectamente limpias, con algunos shinigamis en su monocromático uniforme paseando en perfectos grupos...sí, era un día perfecto y por lo tanto, perfectamente aburrido.

En el cuartel de la onceava división todos estaban ocupados en sus (aburridos) deberes: Yumichika se planchaba el cabello, Ikaku contaba los ladrillos del techo mientras fingía dormir, Zaraki se encargaba de la montaña de papeleo que la habían obligado a hacer y Yachiru bostezaba. Toda la semana había molestado a su división, y ahora se había aburrido de eso, necesitaba nuevas víctimas. Decidió que era hora de salir de excursión y de paso conseguir algunos dulces.

-¡Ken-chaan!, voy a dar una vuelta por ahí.- el aludido ni levantó la vista de su trabajo.

-Vale, no regreses muy tarde y me avisas si ves a Ichigo.

-¡Claro!- La niña salió por la puerta pensando que rumbo debería tomar, normalmente al pasear ya sabía a donde quería ir, pero hoy no, todos los destinos parecían tan sosos, inexpresivos...para decidirse comenzó a señalar los cuarteles de las divisiones "De tin marín dedó pingüé..." una sonrisa macabra apareció en su cara cuando vio lo que el azar había elegido como su destino.

-Ruki-chan, ¿No quieres darme un dulce?- Kuchiki Rukia se sobresaltó ante esa pregunta tan sorpresiva.

-¡Teniente Kusajishi! no la oí llegar - la pelirosa la miraba desde la ventana, en un día como ese era lo más adecuado, entrar por la puerta habría sido normal y aburrido. Notaba algo en Rukia, ¿Qué se había hecho?

-Oye Ruki, ¿Por qué estás tan arreglada hoy? ¿Tienes una cita o algo así?- la chica comenzó a ponerse roja cuando un grito la interrumpió.

-¡Rukia! ¡¿Con quién estás hablando?!

-Yachiru, toma, te doy todos estos dulces si te vas pronto, no quiero que mi Nii-sama me vea así.

-Rukia, ¿De quién es la voz?

-De nadie Nii-sama, lo que pasa es que...estoy escuchando una radionovela y se subió el volumen- inventó Rukia al tiempo que ponía en las manos de Yachiru una bolsa entera de dulces marca "Chappy", la niña caminó lejos de la ventana, feliz con su botín, y entonces, vio a Ichigo encaminarse a la misma ventana, ¡Así que era por eso que Rukia se había puesto guapa!, bueno, bien por ella, por lo pronto a la pequeña hiperactiva se la había ocurrido un plan.

A Byakuya la gustaban los días como aquel: perfectos, sin una sola brisa que moviera la simetría de las hojas de los cerezos. Eran día para disfrutar del té al aire libre sin ninguna interrupción.

-¡¡¡Byakushi!!!- la taza del capitán tembló levemente en su mano, ¡Que forma de arruinar un día perfecto!

-Teniente Kusajishi, hay formas más civilizadas de llamar la atención- la niña se sentó frente a su víctima examinando el contenido de la azucarera con sus manitas sucias- y también de tomar el azúcar.

-Lo sé. Pero como hoy es un día aburrido quiero evitar las cosas aburridas, como usar una cuchara.

-El que considere que algo es aburrido no implica que no se deba cumplir por ser una norma social.

-Tú siempre estás diciendo cosas como esa, que si hay que cumplir las normas, que si el orgullo de un noble, blablabla. ¿No te hartas?- Byakuya controló un tic que comenzaba a aparecer en su frente al ver a Yachiru llena de azúcar y hablando descaradamente.

-Es el deber de un noble dar el ejemplo a los demás de como comportarse; no debe permitir que nadie ataque su orgullo...

-¿Sabes Bya-kun? yo no podría ser noble- un nuebo tic apareció en las manos de Kuchiki ante esta interrupción- no podría tener la mirada ausente todo el tiempo y decir "Debo portarme bien para que los demás lo hagan"...

-Kusajishi, eres una teniente, por lo tanto también debe...

-...Y si fuera noble no podría dejar que Ichi-chan se metiera por mi ventana como lo hace Ruki- ¡Zaz! aquello era más de lo que Byakuya podía soportar.

-¡Kurosaki! ¡Sal de mi casa! ¡Hablaremos más tarde Rukia!- Yachiru sonrió ante el caos que acababa de comenzar, caminó hasta llegar frente a una puerta donde se sentó comiendo una paleta de fresa con forma de conejo, esperando. No tardó mucho en ver llegar a Ichigo corriendo como demonio.

-Ichi, escóndete por ahí -señaló a la puerta atrás de ella.

-Gracias Yachiru.- no tardó mucho cuando Byakuya apareció, todo despeinado y apresurado.

-¿Dónde está Ichigo?

-Ichi...mmm- oh sí, era muy divertido ver al capitán Kuchiki desesperarse- sí, se fue por allá, a la derecha.- Otra vez, el mundo volvió a quedar vacío, en silencio, hasta que...¡CRASH! La puerta de atrás de Yachiru se rompió sin ningún aviso dejando salir a dos personas:

-¡No, no! ¡¡KENPACHI, ESPERA!!

-¡NO HAY ESPERA! ¡¡PELEA ICHIGO!!

-¡¡Vamos Ken-chan!! ¡¡Atrápalo!!- rió la niña saltando sobre la espalda de Zaraki.

* * *

Jajaja, estaba aburrida y este es el resultado, un poco de Ichiruki. Continuaré con el fic de "Cuentos de hollows..." otro día que halla más inspiración.

De paso les recomiendo lo que estaba leyendo mientras escribía el fic, es un comic genial!: .com. Por su culpa tardé en escribir este minific. XD


End file.
